


Astronomy

by Proudmoore



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proudmoore/pseuds/Proudmoore
Summary: Your freckles have always intrigued Leonard and he wants to show you just how much he loves them.  Chapter 1 is fluffy, Chapter 2 is a smutty alternate ending.





	1. Constellations

You’re completely exhausted after your shore leave but you couldn’t be happier as you collapse onto the couch in Leonard’s quarters, the cool fabric of the cushions in stark contrast to the heat of your sun-bronzed skin.  You’ve left your bags over by the door to deal with later and you’re grinning lazily as you beckon Leonard over with a wave of your hand.  
  
“Just let me put a few things away, darlin’,” he calls from across the room.  “I’ll be there in a minute.”  
  
“Noooo,” you whine.  “I  _need_  you, Lee.  Your luggage can wait.”

You can practically feel him rolling his eyes as he emerges from behind the bedroom partition and makes his way over to you.  You watch him as he rounds the end of the couch and sits back, slinging an arm over the back of the sofa and tipping his head to encourage you to move closer to him.  
  
You don’t need any encouragement, really, and before he’s even fully settled, you’re pressed up against his side, sighing contentedly as his palm slips down to rest on your shoulder.  His thumb gently strokes the skin exposed there beneath the thin strap of your tank top and you shiver, earning yourself a smile from the doctor.  
  
“Did you have a good time?”  You ask him, snuggling into his side and closing your eyes against the bright lights overhead.  
  
He grumbles, which you assume is a yes, and you’re infinitely glad.  The two of you had spent the week off on the beach, getting some sun and swimming in the ocean.  It had been an uneventful few days and that was exactly what the two of you had needed after all the hubbub on the Enterprise over the last several months. You’re rejuvenated after the little vacation, but you’re also in a post-vacation haze of exhaustion from all the fun you’d had.  
  
Silence hangs between you and Leonard for several long minutes and you begin to think he’s fallen asleep.  Opening your eyes, you glance up, tipping your head enough so you can see him, and find him looking down at the exposed shoulder you have leaning back against his chest.  He seems enthralled and a small smile perks up the corners of your mouth as you attempt to read him.  
  
The silence continues as he reaches up with his free hand, his fingertips tracing over the smattering of freckles on your shoulder.  His expression is one of awe as his fingers connect the thousands of little spots in broad strokes, and he blushes a bit when he looks up and realizes that you’re staring right back at him.  
  
“What are you thinking about?”  You ask him softly, resting your head against his chest, his heartbeat thumping softly beneath your ear.  
  
“Constellations,” he replies lightly, his eyes falling to your shoulder once more.  
  
You’re surprised by his answer, and your brow creases in confusion.  
  
“I didn’t take you for an astronomer, Dr. McCoy,” you tease.  
  
“You know I only paid attention in that class because you were so interested in it back at the academy,” he murmurs.  
  
You laugh softly and shift a bit so you can continue looking up at him as he continues his visual exploration of your shoulder.  
  
“No, really, though,” you encourage him.  
  
“No, really,” he emphasizes, his fingertip drawing something –  _is that the big dipper?_  – on your shoulder.  “The longer I look at your freckles, the more constellations I can pick out.  Your skin’s like the night sky, darlin’ – it’s beautiful.”  
  
You shiver at his gentle touch and feel your heart skip as his words sink in.  You’ve always loved your freckles, especially after you’ve been out in the sun for a while and they really pop, but Leonard’s never mentioned them before. To hear that he thinks they’re beautiful, of all things, makes you almost giddy.  
  
“Show me,” you whisper, angling your head so you can see where he’s touching you.  
  
He accommodates for your position and slips his fingertips lower down to your upper arm where the freckles are less dense but still well-defined.  You bite your lip as you watch him trace gentle lines into your skin, listening as he leans in a little closer to you so he can whisper in your ear.  
  
“Here’s Leo,” he breathes, his fingertips moving from point to point.  “And Scorpius.”  
  
Your heart rate is rising with every passing second, the contact between you and him becoming electric as he outlines the figures of myth and guardians of the night sky on your arm.  Your eyes flutter closed so that you can simply  _feel_  what he’s doing and take in as much of the sensation of his touch as possible, and you can feel his touch trailing higher again, to your collarbone, over the curve of your neck and down once more to the skin between your shoulder blades.  
  
“Perseus,” he says softly, his breath tickling your neck.  “And Cygnus.”  
  
As he traces the swan constellation, the freckle stars that make up the animal’s neck lead his fingers up to the column of yours.  He tangles his hand in your hair and runs his fingers through it, eliciting a moan from you. You feel him shift as the ends of your hair fall from his grasp and before you know it, the heat of his chest is gone from your back and he’s at your side, his palm cupping your face.  
  
Blinking your eyes open, you meet his intense hazel gaze and you watch his eyes slip lower, to the dusting of freckles on the bridge of your nose and your cheeks.  You bite your lip as he examines the spots, the amazement in his expression never once wavering.  His gaze is so fervent you feel like he’s trying desperately to memorize each and every freckle, and you’re nearly dizzy from the excitement his gaze is eliciting in you.  
  
“So beautiful,” he murmurs, closing the distance between the two of you and pressing his lips to yours.  
  
You’re surprised by the kiss but it’s not at all unwelcome and you quickly sink into it, your breathing coming in punctuated gasps.  You feel Leonard’s free hand wrap around your waist and pull you closer before continuing up to your neck.  He splays his palm at the side of your throat and runs his thumb along your jaw line, silently beckoning you to part your lips.  
  
As the kiss deepens and your tongues clash, you whimper and fist your hand in the fabric of his shirt, wanting to keep him close.  His fingertips gently stroke your neck as you drink each other in and moments later, much to your dismay, Leonard breaks the kiss and pulls away.  He doesn’t go far, though; just far enough to let you breathe. His forehead presses against yours and he nuzzles you, eliciting a smile.  
  
“This has you all excited, doesn’t it, darlin’?”  Leonard murmurs, gently capturing your lips with his again for just a moment.  “I can feel your pulse racing.”  
  
Pointedly, he strokes your neck where he’s got his fingers overlying your carotid pulse point and stills his hand there for just one more moment before allowing it to drift down to your shoulder instead.  He pulls away, looking down at you as he straightens up, and he gestures for you to turn around.  You do as he asks without question, and as soon as you’re settled, you feel his hands at the hem of your shirt.  You allow him to pull it off of you, leaving you in your bikini top, and you shudder with longing for his touch as you hear him gasp in mingled reverence and desire.  
  
“I’m going to be here all night, mapping out the sky,” Leonard murmurs behind you, his fingertips landing on your midback and beginning to trace lower.   
  
Where you’d been exhausted only minutes before, you’re now excited at the thought of getting to feel Leonard’s hands on you all night long.  
  
And to think, he’s only seen so far as your waist for now; you’ve still got plenty more freckles on your calves and thighs for him to explore and you can’t wait to see his expression when you show him those, too.


	2. Seeing Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you've read chapter 1 scroll down to the line break to continue where the last chapter left off.

You’re completely exhausted after your shore leave but you couldn’t be happier as you collapse onto the couch in Leonard’s quarters, the cool fabric of the cushions in stark contrast to the heat of your sun-bronzed skin.  You’ve left your bags over by the door to deal with later and you’re grinning lazily as you beckon Leonard over with a wave of your hand.  
  
“Just let me put a few things away, darlin’,” he calls from across the room.  “I’ll be there in a minute.”  
  
“Noooo,” you whine.  “I  _need_  you, Lee.  Your luggage can wait.”

You can practically feel him rolling his eyes as he emerges from behind the bedroom partition and makes his way over to you.  You watch him as he rounds the end of the couch and sits back, slinging an arm over the back of the sofa and tipping his head to encourage you to move closer to him.  
  
You don’t need any encouragement, really, and before he’s even fully settled, you’re pressed up against his side, sighing contentedly as his palm slips down to rest on your shoulder.  His thumb gently strokes the skin exposed there beneath the thin strap of your tank top and you shiver, earning yourself a smile from the doctor.  
  
“Did you have a good time?”  You ask him, snuggling into his side and closing your eyes against the bright lights overhead.  
  
He grumbles, which you assume is a yes, and you’re infinitely glad.  The two of you had spent the week off on the beach, getting some sun and swimming in the ocean.  It had been an uneventful few days and that was exactly what the two of you had needed after all the hubbub on the Enterprise over the last several months. You’re rejuvenated after the little vacation, but you’re also in a post-vacation haze of exhaustion from all the fun you’d had.  
  
Silence hangs between you and Leonard for several long minutes and you begin to think he’s fallen asleep.  Opening your eyes, you glance up, tipping your head enough so you can see him, and find him looking down at the exposed shoulder you have leaning back against his chest.  He seems enthralled and a small smile perks up the corners of your mouth as you attempt to read him.  
  
The silence continues as he reaches up with his free hand, his fingertips tracing over the smattering of freckles on your shoulder.  His expression is one of awe as his fingers connect the thousands of little spots in broad strokes, and he blushes a bit when he looks up and realizes that you’re staring right back at him.  
  
“What are you thinking about?”  You ask him softly, resting your head against his chest, his heartbeat thumping softly beneath your ear.  
  
“Constellations,” he replies lightly, his eyes falling to your shoulder once more.  
  
You’re surprised by his answer, and your brow creases in confusion.  
  
“I didn’t take you for an astronomer, Dr. McCoy,” you tease.  
  
“You know I only paid attention in that class because you were so interested in it back a the academy,” he murmurs.  
  
You laugh softly and shift a bit so you can continue looking up at him as he continues his visual exploration of your shoulder.  
  
“No, really, though,” you encourage him.  
  
“No, really,” he emphasizes, his fingertip drawing something –  _is that the big dipper?_  – on your shoulder.  “The longer I look at your freckles, the more constellations I can pick out.  Your skin’s like the night sky, darlin’ – it’s beautiful.”  
  
You shiver at his gentle touch and feel your heart skip as his words sink in.  You’ve always loved your freckles, especially after you’ve been out in the sun for a while and they really pop, but Leonard’s never mentioned them before. To hear that he thinks they’re beautiful, of all things, makes you almost giddy.  
  
“Show me,” you whisper, angling your head so you can see where he’s touching you.  
  
He accommodates for your position and slips his fingertips lower down to your upper arm where the freckles are less dense but still well-defined.  You bite your lip as you watch him trace gentle lines into your skin, listening as he leans in a little closer to you so he can whisper in your ear.  
  
“Here’s Leo,” he breathes, his fingertips moving from point to point.  “And Scorpius.”  
  
Your heart rate is rising with every passing second, the contact between you and him becoming electric as he outlines the figures of myth and guardians of the night sky on your arm.  Your eyes flutter closed so that you can simply  _feel_  what he’s doing and take in as much of the sensation of his touch as possible, and you can feel his touch trailing higher again, to your collarbone, over the curve of your neck and down once more to the skin between your shoulder blades.  
  
“Perseus,” he says softly, his breath tickling your neck.  “And Cygnus.”  
  
As he traces the swan constellation, the freckle stars that make up the animal’s neck lead his fingers up to the column of yours.  He tangles his hand in your hair and runs his fingers through it, eliciting a moan from you. You feel him shift as the ends of your hair fall from his grasp and before you know it, the heat of his chest is gone from your back and he’s at your side, his palm cupping your face.  
  
Blinking your eyes open, you meet his intense hazel gaze and you watch his eyes slip lower, to the dusting of freckles on the bridge of your nose and your cheeks.  You bite your lip as he examines the spots, the amazement in his expression never once wavering.  His gaze is so fervent you feel like he’s trying desperately to memorize each and every freckle, and you’re nearly dizzy from the excitement his gaze is eliciting in you.  
  
“So beautiful,” he murmurs, closing the distance between the two of you and pressing his lips to yours.  
  
You’re surprised by the kiss but it’s not at all unwelcome and you quickly sink into it, your breathing coming in punctuated gasps.  You feel Leonard’s free hand wrap around your waist and pull you closer before continuing up to your neck.  He splays his palm at the side of your throat and runs his thumb along your jaw line, silently beckoning you to part your lips.  
  
As the kiss deepens and your tongues clash, you whimper and fist your hand in the fabric of his shirt, wanting to keep him close.  His fingertips gently stroke your neck as you drink each other in and moments later, much to your dismay, Leonard breaks the kiss and pulls away.  He doesn’t go far, though; just far enough to let you breathe. His forehead presses against yours and he nuzzles you, eliciting a smile.  
  
“This has you all excited, doesn’t it, darlin’?”  Leonard murmurs, gently capturing your lips with his again for just a moment.  “I can feel your pulse racing.”  
  
Pointedly, he strokes your neck where he’s got his fingers overlying your carotid pulse point and stills his hand there for just one more moment before allowing it to drift down to your shoulder instead.  He pulls away, looking down at you as he straightens up, and he gestures for you to turn around.  You do as he asks without question, and as soon as you’re settled, you feel his hands at the hem of your shirt.  You allow him to pull it off of you, leaving you in your bikini top, and you shudder with longing for his touch as you hear him gasp in mingled reverence and desire.  
  
“I’m going to be here all night, mapping out the sky,” Leonard murmurs behind you, his fingertips landing on your mid-back and beginning to trace lower. 

* * *

Where you’d been exhausted only minutes before, you’re now excited at the thought of getting to feel Leonard’s hands on you all night long.  You drop your shoulders, relaxing into his hands as they smooth over your skin.  His exploration has turned into more of a massage and you find your head falling back in ecstasy at his expert caressing.  
  
“What else does the night sky hold?”  You ask breathily.  
  
You feel him trace a cross over your spine.  
  
“There’s Monoceros,” he points out, his fingers drawing a dagger leading lower down.  “And Cepheus.”  
  
A dendritic shape is traced next and goose bumps rise on your arms as you shiver, feeling his fingers dip lower and lower, until they’re skirting the waistband of your shorts.  
  
“Aquarius,” he whispers, making you jump a little; you hadn’t realized just how close he’d moved until that moment.  
  
A nearly horizontal line connects freckles along your lower back.  
  
“Hydra,” he breathes, his lips coming to touch the junction of your neck and shoulder, kissing there softly and trailing slowly up to the sensitive spot just behind your ear.  
  
Your lips part, your chest heaving as arousal sets your bloodstream and nerve endings on fire.  You arch your back as his fingers find a ticklish spot at your waistline, but your head tips back even further, not breaking the contact between your throat and his mouth.  
  
“What do you say, darlin’?”  He asks, nipping at the pulse point in your neck, eliciting a soft keen from you.  “Are you going to let me see all of you?”  
  
“Yes,” you affirm, swallowing thickly as you sense his fingers come up and tug on the ties to your bikini.  
  
Your breasts are freed as the garment falls away and the cool room air mixed with your state of arousal causes your nipples to pebble instantly.  Leonard’s hands wind around your ribcage, his palms stroking up to cup your breasts, his thumbs tweaking the sensitive little nubs.  
  
“ _Lee_ ,” you groan, arching into his touch, trembling with desire.  
  
“I’ve got you, sweetheart,” he avows.   
  
The kneading he’s doing has you in absolute ecstasy and you can feel yourself throbbing and getting wet as he continues the sweet torture.  You turn your head to look at him over your shoulder and he leans in, pressing a kiss to one of your shoulder blades as his fingers glide over the skin of your breasts.  
  
“Why don’t we take this to the bedroom?” He suggests.  “So I can take the rest off.”  
  
You don’t want to be missing his touch as he pulls his hands away, leaving your breasts chilled and longing, but you also don’t have to be asked twice.  Shifting off of the couch, you take the hand Leonard is offering you and allow him to pull you to your feet.  He leads you to the bed, teasing you along the way, unbuckling his belt with his free hand and pulling down the zipper on his jeans.  
  
The two of you reach the bed and you move to lie down, but a finger hooked in one of the belt loops of your shorts stops you. You stop, glancing over your shoulder as Leonard steps in behind you, his chest pressing up against your back. His hands land on your hips and slip to the button on your shorts, undoing it easily.  The zipper follows seamlessly and before you know it, he’s sweeping the fabric off of you, letting the garment slide down your thighs with gravity’s help and watching it pool on the floor.  
  
Nudging you, Leonard guides you forward a step, out of your shorts all together.  All you’re left in is your bikini bottoms and within seconds even those are gone as the doctor skillfully unties the bows laced at your hips and lets the bikini, too, flutter to the ground.  
  
“ _Now_  you can lie down for me, sweetheart,” he whispers into your ear, thrusting gently against you, his hard, still-clothed cock pressing into your tailbone.  
  
He doesn’t have to tell you twice, and you comply easily with his request.  Taking a seat, you move over so there’s enough room for him to join you as he orders the room lights on.  You bite your lip, watching him undress lazily.  As he bares his chest, you want to reach out and stroke a hand over his pec to tease him but you stay down, teasing him back in your own way by stretching your arms out over your head, pushing your breasts out a little more, showing off your still-pert nipples.  
  
“If you keep that up, I’m not going to be able to stop once I get my hands on you, darlin’,” Leonard drawls, his accent thickening a little with his arousal.  
  
“That’s the plan,” you say with a wink as he slips his jeans off, adding to the growing mess of clothing on the floor.  
  
He pulls his briefs down at last, the waistband getting caught on his erection for a moment before revealing it.  No matter how many times you see him naked, you’re always a bit taken with the size of him.  He fills you completely and stretches you in the best way when he penetrates you and as you watch him step closer, you’re about ready to pull him onto the bed, flip him over, and ride him until you both fall apart in each other’s arms.  
  
Your breathing shallows a little as Leonard nears you, kneeling at your side, splaying a hand on your ribcage to hold you still as he leans in closer to inspect the sparse smattering of freckles on your knees and thighs.  His fingertips are tracing lazy circles into the skin of your chest, skimming the undersides of your breasts and raising goose bumps on your skin.  
  
His free hand eclipses your leg, landing just above your knee and slowly moving upward.  His touch is warm, deft, and erotic; it makes your blood boil with lust.  You whine softly as his palm reaches the crook of your thigh and his thumb brushes just above your clit.  Your legs part automatically for him and the smile that he gives you is a smouldering reward for letting him at your most sensitive spot.  
  
He moves so that he’s between your legs, encouraging you to bend your knees up.  The change in position causes your folds to part and you gasp as the coolness of the ambient air licks at your slit.  Your heart pounds as Leonard’s gaze lingers on the insides of your thighs for a moment, examining the freckles there before dropping to your soaking wet pussy.  
  
“I don’t even have to touch you to know you’re ready for me,” he practically growls.  “Do you want me, darlin’?  Do you want my cock inside you?”  
  
“ _Yes_ ,” you whine; his words are drawing you closer to the edge.  
  
Shifting forward, you feel his cock slide against you, the head of him getting coated in your wetness.  You hiss through gritted teeth at the sensation and watch as he leans in closer to you.  He presses his lips to yours, his cock poised at your entrance, but he refrains from penetrating you in favor of deepening the kiss.  You can hardly breathe as he captures your lips with his, his tongue darting out to taste you as one of his hands comes up to cup your face.  
  
Eventually, his lips leave yours and begin to trail downward.  He kisses the corner of your mouth, your cheek, and the hollow at the angle of your jaw before continuing lower still, his lips brushing the graceful line of your neck and the spot where your collarbone meets it.  You arch up to maintain the contact with his mouth as he pulls away a little, but a strong hand on your shoulder forces you to lie back.  
  
“Behave, sweetheart,” Leonard murmurs.  “It won’t be long now.”  
  
You want to scream in frustration as he continues to deny you penetration and any sort of touching, but you know that the wait will be worth it in the end.  It always is.  He’s an incredibly responsive, giving lover, and you would wait a thousand years to feel him inside of you if it meant you would eventually get your release because the way he reveres your body leading up to the coupling is dizzyingly divine.  
  
You gasp as you feel him capture one of your nipples in his mouth, sucking on it and causing it to perk up even more. The heat and moisture of his tongue swirling around your little nub sends electric shocks straight to your clit and you involuntarily buck beneath him, feeling his cock – which is still poised at your opening – push inward and stretch you just enough to give you a taste of what’s to come.  
  
You’re ready to sob with need as his mouth trails to your other nipple, lavishing it with the same attention the first one had received.  His hand cups the breast he’s just abandoned, squeezing and kneading it gently, flicking his thumb over your now-almost painfully sensitive nipple as his mouth elicits more sensations in the heretofore untouched one.  
  
“Please, Lee,” you beg hoarsely.  “I need you.  I need you so badly.”  
  
“Easy, darlin’,” he soothes with one last lick at your nipple.  “I’m going to take it nice and slow and make it all better.”  
  
As he falls silent in the wake of his words, you feel him angle his hips down a little.  His cock slips against your dripping folds, nudging your clit and making you cry out before sliding back down and finding home.  You reach up, unable to stop yourself, and grab onto Leonard’s shoulders, digging your nails in so hard you’re sure he’s going to have crescents imprinted into his skin for  _days_.  
  
He moves slowly the first time, sheathing himself inside of you until he’s fully hilted.  He drops his head, his forehead pressing against yours as you envelop him completely, stretching to accommodate his thick, hard cock.  His eyes are open and boring into yours as you breathe in tandem, calming yourselves a little to draw the sex out as long as possible. You’re both desperate for release already, but neither of you wants it to be over so soon.  
  
After a few minutes of stillness and silence in which you breathe together, your hearts beating in tandem, you squeeze your walls around him, encouraging him wordlessly to move.  He doesn’t need to be told twice and immediately he withdraws nearly all the way, pausing just long enough to really focus on holding your gaze before he thrusts into you again.    
  
The feeling is exquisite and you keen, throwing your head back and arching into him, guiding him to pick up the pace.  He gladly obliges you and begins to thrust, his pace relaxed at first, each thrust as long and deep as possible, making you feel impossibly full.  His restraint begins to dissolve quickly, however, and he picks it up, your bodies colliding with every iteration.  
  
“Oh, God, fuck me,” you cry, tears burning behind your eyes, your desperation becoming an almost tangible entity.  
  
“What, like this?”  Leonard asks, thrusting in hard and deep, jostling you on the bed beneath him and cutting your breath short.  
  
“Yes!”  You scream, your hands slipping from his shoulders to fist in the sheets beneath you as you hold on.  
  
It’s hard and fast now; frantic, like the world is ending and it’s your last chance to be together.  His cock is plunging into you so deeply with each thrust that it’s almost painful, but in the  _best_ , most blissful way.  As his cock continues its assault on your pussy, he reaches out, steadying himself with one hand splayed on the pillow beside your head while the other hand moves between your bodies so he can finger your clit.  
  
It’s all downhill from there.  The exquisite friction of his fingers coupled with the glide of his cock inside of you is all it takes to throw you over the precipice and into an orgasm.  You’re crying out, calling his name, your lungs burning from the exertion of breathing hard and fast enough to get the oxygen you need to keep from blacking out from the pleasure.  
  
“God damn, sweetheart,” Leonard growls into your ear as your walls close in around his cock, milking his own climax from him.  
  
He grunts as he comes inside of you, his hot seed hitting your sensitive walls and making you hiss from the sensation. It’s a sweet burn and you revel in it as his hips give their last, disjointed thrusts and he’s spent.  He stays sheathed inside of you as you pull the last few drops out of him and then he pulls back to look at you, his breathing hard but his hazel eyes bright and clear.  
  
“You’re so beautiful, Y/N,” he says softly, leaning in to nuzzle your cheek with his own.  “Feels so good when you come for me.”  
  
You bite your lip, a flush rising in your cheeks in the aftermath of the sex.  You feel Leonard pull out of you and you immediately miss the fullness and the pressure.  The sentiment is lost a moment later, however, and replaced with warmth and love as the doctor moves to lie down beside you.  He pulls a blanket over your bodies so you don’t catch a chill without his body on top of you and wraps an arm around your waist to pull you close.  
  
As you lie there, pressed against his side in the protective circle of his arms, you feel his gaze on you and glance up to look at him.  You follow his eyes down to your shoulders, to the first freckles he’d started admiring earlier on, and you feel your heart flutter.  Even exhausted from the passion he’s still looking at you with adoration, finding a new appreciation for space in your star-spangled skin.  
  
Maybe you can help him overcome some of his worries about the vast emptiness through which you’ll spend the next few years sailing, starting of course with mapping out the solar system on the curves and planes of your body…


End file.
